300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Eternal Arena
The Eternal Arena or Arena Mode is the most classical game mode in which you participate in a 7 v 7 battle using the Blind Pick system (similar to the Blind Pick in League of Legends). *The objective of Eternal Arena is simple – destroy the enemy nexus. In order to do this, heroes must traverse down one of three different paths (or lanes) in order to attack their enemy at their weakest points they can exploit. *Both teams have their lanes defended by numerous turrets; each turret grows in strength the closer it gets to its respective nexus and each turret must be eliminated in order to gain access to the next turret in that lane. *Cooperating with fellow players is an absolute requirement for success, as it is easy for a hero to find themselves ambushed by enemies in the lanes of the Arena. *A player need at least 250 moralities as a requirement to play this game mode. Options You can select four options before starting Eternal Arena mode. They are from left to right: *'Practice' : Practice in Eternal Arena alone by 1 vs 1 against . *'Solo' : Challenge a specify player by using and 2000 gold as a fee to a 1 vs 1 battle, using Eternal Arena's features. The player who destroys 2 towers or gets 2 kills first become a winner. *'Team' : Invite up to 4 of your friends to join you in a matching making for Eternal Arena or go as a full team of 7 players to combat in a match making for a full team battle. *'Single' : Start a match making for Eternal Arena alone. Blind Pick System *Each player selects a hero with which to play. This simply means that each team can not see which heroes the other has picked until the game has started. Only one of each hero can be selected on each team, players may not select a hero which is currently selected by a teammate regardless of lock status. *Players who leave/dodge during the Hero Selection phase will be prevented from queuing for 5 minutes if it's the first offense, increasing to 10 minutes, 30 minutes and so on for each subsequent leave/dodge. If a player were to AFK for a while during the course of the game, they will be punished through the loss of Morality '''in addition to the punishments given by '''Leaving/Dodging regardless of the match's outcome. Game Environments *Three lanes to fight your way to the enemy base. *A forest populated by neutral monsters of varying degrees of toughness, the toughest of which provide buffs and/or gold for your whole team. *Powerful turrets defend key areas on the map. You must confront these in addition to your enemies if you are to make headway toward victory. *A map dividing river that lies in neutral territory, allowing for quick travel between lanes. *Two bases at opposite corners of the map, populated by a shop, a nexus, two turrets to defend the nexus, and inhibitors that suppress the other team's minions. Jungle *'Ninja Turtle's Camp' : Initial spawn is 0.20 minute mark and re-spawn time is 1 minute mark. *'Ninja Dog's Camp' : Initial spawn is 0.20 minute mark and re-spawn time is 1 minute mark. *'Polar Bear's Camp' : Initial spawn is 0.20 minute mark and re-spawn time is x minute mark. *'Blue Bowser's Camp' : Initial spawn is 0.25 minute mark and re-spawn time is 3.30 minute mark. Killing a Bed Bowser gains Tireless Efforts for 3 minutes. **'Tireless Efforts' applies mana regeneration 15 mana points per 5 seconds, 75% mana regeneration rate and 20% cooldown reduction. If slain, this buff transfers to the killer. *'Red Bowser's Camp' : Initial spawn is 0.25 minute mark and re-spawn time is 3.30 minute mark. Killing a Red Bowser gains Strength of the Earth for 3 minutes. **'Strength of the Earth' applies this unit's normal attacks to deal a debuff that slows the target's movement speed and a DoT that deals bonus true damage per second for 3 seconds. If the buff holder is slain, this buff is transferred to the killer. *'Blu-Eyes White Dragon's Lair' : Initial spawn is x minute mark and re-spawn time is x minute mark. Killing a Dragon grants x gold to all teammates. *'Osiris's Lair' : Initial spawn is x minute mark and re-spawn time is x minute mark. Killing an Osiris grants y gold to all teammates and "Wrath of the Sky" all living teammates for 3 minutes. **'Wrath of the Sky' applies this unit 40 Bonus AD / 40 Bonus AP / x health regeneration per 5 seconds / x mana regeneration per 5 seconds. Win/Lose Conditions *Destroy the opposite faction's Nexus. *Each team can press a Surrendering button to start a voting, at least 70% of the team must agree to surrender in order for the vote to pass. (for example 5 out of 7 players). However, surrenders cannot be called before the 15 minute mark.